heykidscomicsfandomcom-20200214-history
M.O.D.O.K.
|alternative1 = Mental Organism Designed Only for Killing |alternative2 = Mike Modok |alternative3 = M.O.O.D.O.K. |include1 = George Tarleton (Unknown Reality); George Tarleton (Earth-Unknown) from Secret Wars Battleworld Vol 1 1 0007.jpg |include2 = |include3 = |include4 = George Tarleton (Earth-10508); George Tarleton (Earth-10508) Incredible Hulk Vol 1 609.jpg |include5 = George Tarleton (Earth-13264); George Tarlerton (Earth-13264) from Inhumans Attilan Rising Vol 1 2 0001.jpg |include6 = George Tarleton (Earth-23291); George Tarleton (Earth-23291) from Secret Wars Battleworld Vol 1 1 0001.jpg |include7 = George Tarleton (Earth-32323); George Tarleton (Earth-32323) from Secret Wars Battleworld Vol 1 1 0001.jpg |include8 = George Tarleton (Earth-50810); George Tarleton (Earth-50810) in Marvel MegaMorphs Doctor Octopus Vol 1 1 001.jpg |include9 = George Tarleton (Earth-90214); George Tarleton (Earth-90214) from Iron Man Noir Vol 1 1 0001.jpg |include10 = George Tarleton (Earth-91240); George Tarleton (Earth-91240) from Secret Wars Battleworld Vol 1 1 0001.jpg |include11 = George Tarleton (Earth-112001); M.O.D.O.K. (Earth-112001) 0001.jpg |include12 = George Tarleton (Unknown Reality); George Tarleton (Earth-Unknown) from Strange Tales Vol 5 1 0001.jpg |include13 = George Tarleton (Unknown Reality); George Tarleton (Earth-Unknown) from Secret Wars Battleworld Vol 1 1 0004.jpg |include14 = Ghost Rider; George Tarleton (Earth-Unknown) from Secret Wars Battleworld Vol 1 1 0001.jpg |include15 = Spider-Man; George Tarleton (Earth-Unknown) from Secret Wars Battleworld Vol 1 1 0002.jpg |include16 = George Tarleton (Unknown Reality); George Tarleton (Earth-Unknown) from Secret Wars Battleworld Vol 1 1 0003.jpg |include17 = George Tarleton (Unknown Reality); George Tarleton (Earth-Unknown) from Secret Wars Battleworld Vol 1 1 0005.jpg |include18 = Frankenstein's Monster; George Tarleton (Earth-Unknown) from Secret Wars Battleworld Vol 1 1 0006.jpg |exclude1 = George Tarleton (Heroes Reborn) (Earth-616) | Others1 = Charles Xavier (Clone); Charles Xavier (Clone) (Earth-295).jpg | Others2 = Damocles Rivas; Damocles Rivas (Earth-616).png | Others3 = George Tarleton (Heroes Reborn); CaptainAmerica Vol2 06 Pg02-03 MODOK.jpg | Others4 = M.O.D.O.K. (Tsum Tsum); M.O.D.O.K. (Tsum Tsum) (Earth-616) from Marvel Tsum Tsum Vol 1 3 0001.jpg | Others5 = Reed Richards; Reed Richards (Earth-95122).jpg | Others6 = Aldrich Killian (Clone); Aldrich Killian (M.O.D.O.K.) (Earth-199999) from Iron Man 3 The Official Game 003.jpg | Others7 = James Howlett; James Howlett (Earth-Unknown) from Secret Wars Battleworld Vol 1 3 0025.jpg | Related1 = Hotel M.O.D.O.K.; Hotel M.O.D.O.K. from Marvel Contest of Champions 001.jpg | Related2 = M.O.D.A.M.; Olinka Barankova (Earth-616) from Captain America America's Avenger Vol 1 1 0001.png | Related3 = M.O.G.O.D.s; Microscopic Oddities Generated Only for Disintegration.jpg | Related4 = M.O.D.A.A.K.; Donald Trump (Earth-65) from Spider-Gwen Annual Vol 1 1 0003.jpg | Related5 = B.R.O.D.O.K.; George Tarleton (M.O.D.O.K. Superior) (Earth-616) from Amazing Spider-Man Vol 1 675.jpg | Related6 = M.O.D.O.G.; M.O.D.O.G. (Earth-616) from Invincible Iron Man Vol 2 2 001.jpg | Related7 = M.O.D.O.T.; Howard the Duck Vol 4 2.jpg | Related8 = M.O.N.I.C.A.; Maneuverable Organism Networked for Infinity Combat Aggression (Warp World) (Earth-616) from Infinity Wars Sleepwalker Vol 1 1 001.png | Related9 = M.O.R.D.OC.; Mental Organism Ritually Designed for the OCcult (Warp World) (Earth-616) from Infinity Wars Soldier Supreme Vol 1 2 001.jpg | Related10 = Ms. M.O.D.O.K.; Katherine Waynesboro (Earth-616) from World War Hulk Gamma Files Vol 1 1 001.jpg | Related11 = Madame Modoc; Madame Modoc (Earth-8410).jpg | Related12 = H.E.C.T.O.R.; Highly Evolved Creature Totally Orientated on Revenge (Earth-9602).jpg | Related13 = Number None; Number None (Earth-15513) from Secret Wars Battleworld Vol 1 1 0001.jpg | Related14 = P.R.O.D.O.K.; Partially Robotic Organism Designed Only for Killing (Earth-20051) Marvel Adventures Super Heroes Vol 1 12.jpg | Related15 = P.A.R.R.O.T.; Plumed Avian Reconnaissance Robot for Oceanic Tenderness (Earth-TRN416) from Marvel Super Heroes What The--! Season 1 3 0001.jpg | Related16 = D.E.A.D.P.O.O.L.; Wade Wilson (Earth-Unknown) from Deadpool Kills Deadpool Vol 1 3 0001.jpg | Teams1 = Mercenary Organization Dedicated Only to Killing; Mercenary Organization Dedicated Only to Killing (Earth-616) from Unbelievable Gwenpool Vol 1 2 001.jpg | Teams2 = M.O.D.O.C. Squad; M.O.D.O.C. Squad.jpg | Teams3 = M.O.D.O.K.'s 11; Super-Villain Team-Up MODOK's 11 Vol 1 1 Textless.jpg | Teams4 = Super-M.O.D.O.K. Squadron; Super-M.O.D.O.K. Squadron (Earth-616).png }}